The Three Words That I Owe You
by Storyting
Summary: Timmy the introvert guy and Tecna the aggressive girl cross path. Will sparks fly or heart breaking moments happen because of one girl? Warning lemons.


The Three Words That I Owe You.

I do not own Winx Club

This is a story focusing on Tecna and Timmy. May contain M rated content in the next few chapters so please do not read if you are underage.

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Falling into drains, knocking down by someone, tripping down by huge stones and stepping on dog's poo were common things that happened in Timmy's life. He did not blame anyone or anything, he only blamed his bad luck. That's how he lived for the past 22 years, living with what he has and not trying to achieve more.

Doted by a millionaire father, always the top in class, having many suitors wait for her after school and the role model every girl wants to be were common things that happened in Tecna's life. She was someone that would fight for the things she want and must succeed, this never changed for the past 20 years.

Two totally different people with totally different lives crossed because of a simple diary in a mathematic book and a car accident? Weird.

Leaving the old book store with a second-hand practice book in her hand, Tecna was satisfied. She always likes to buy books that other people used, to learn more from the small notes at the side. After reaching home, she took a bath and set down to study the book she got. But what was inside gave her a surprise. Behind the end of every chapter were stories of another guy's life.

The first diary entry read, "Today I was late for lecture again. Don't know how many times it had been already. The lecturer will always stare at me when I enter late. I'm in deep trouble this semester. I have this feeling that he will mark me down and fail me. But what to do? Is not like I want to be late purposely. I leave the house on time but I always end up being late. Yesterday was because my bike broke down. Today was because a cat ran into my path and to not hit it I changed direction and knocked into a tree. My face still hurts you know. Why am I so unlucky..." Tecna burst out laughing after reading that. This guy is so cute she thought.

Even though she finds herself weird, she could not stop reading the book. Another entry read, "My one and only first love, I wish you all the best. I cannot help you woo the guy you like but I can provide you with mental support. You always come to me to tell me how much you like the guy and how good he is. But do you realize the pain in my eyes? I doubt so. I would still be here for you no matter what as I love you, I only hope that one day you will turn around and look at me." Tecna could feel the sting in her eyes. What a foolish guy he is.

Without her knowing, Tecna had been so interested in this guy that she could not stop reading the diary. She really wished that she could see him one day. Engrossed in her thoughts while driving, she never noticed a person driving his motorbike out of a small alley and knocked into him.

"OMG! What have I done?" She scolded herself. She rushed off the car immediately to check if the motorist was fine. "Sir? Sir? Are you ok? Can you hear me?" She asked with concern. The guy began to sit up slowly and start waving her off. "I'm fine, please just carry on with your journey." With that he stood up and started picking up his bike. "No! I can't leave you like this, what if you have some internal injuries? Let's go to the hospital." Tecna demanded and started pulling him into the car and drove off to the hospital. In the car she phoned her helper to pick up the motorbike.

At the hospital, Tecna could not believe her ears. The doctor said the the guy and broken arm and it was pretty amazing that the guy was not screaming because it probably hurt like hell. A broken arm? And he tried to pick up his bike? And I pulled him into the car but not I'm sure which arm I pulled? Tecna could not keep these thoughts out of her mind.

As she went to make payment for the treatment, which she insisted as she was the one who caused the accident, Timmy sat there to rearrange his thoughts. It was normal that he would get into accidents and get hurt but this time it was quite serious and this would affect his part time job. Also his luck was better this time as the driver was willing to send him to hospital and pay for the bills. Normally the other drivers would just drive off after they make sure his ok. From the looks of this girl, she must be from some rich family.

As she drove him to his part time job location, the two did not speak at all. When they arrived, Timmy thought she would just leave but she followed him into the shop. From the other workers there she found out that he was a computer engineer and helped to fix softwares. When she was about to leave, she made sure she left her contact info and how she was going to compensate him fully. "My name is Tecna and this is my phone number. I will have your bike fixed ASAP. And I see that you have to carry computers everyday and with your broken arm you can't do it so I will come help you out since I'm having my holidays!" She said and rushed out of the shop.

Timmy could only stand there and "stone". He did not think that she would return since she already did a lot by paying the medical bills. But he was wrong.

This is my new story and I wanted to write about Tecna and Jimmy as there are not much stories about them. The next chapter will be upload soon I hope cus I'm having some writer's block Please wait patiently. And most importantly please review! Pretty please?:)


End file.
